This is a multi-site study conducted to characterize standardized current perception threshold (CPT) and pain perception threshold (PPT) measures in complex regional pain syndrome (CRPS) patients and in healthy matched controls. The investigators hypothesize that evaluation of a patient's CPT and PPT measures will differentiate between CRPS patients and the healthy matched controls.